upzek future
by mezzalou
Summary: based on ruzek and uptons break up and what could happen to them in the finale going over to the new series
1. Chapter 1

Upzek

My take on the relationship of Adam Ruzek and Hailey Upton during season 6 and what could happen to them near to the end.

Hailey was injured by a guy shooting a high powered machine gun through a door, splinters of wood flew through the air as well as bullets, Adam and Hailey run for cover as soon as the wood started flying at them, they took cover at the door down the hall, Adam looks to Hailey and he sees a piece of debris from the door sticking in the back of her thigh bleeding profusely.

"Adam pull it out" demands Hailey.

"no, you need a hospital" says Adam.

"I now but we are under fire and you need back up so pull it out and I will cover you at one door since he doesn't know I am in here" says Hailey whispering.

Adam does as he was told, she braces herself for the pain of the splinter being pulled out of her leg, he yanks the foreign object from her leg causing less pain, once the object was removed she applied pressure and tied a piece of fabric around her leg to stop the bleeding, once ready she got to her feet with the help of her boyfriend, soon jay joined them and they had the man in custody and the women was safe and sound.

After a discussion about leaving the team, the two officers couldn't part from the team so Hailey ended the relationship even though she still loved him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

2 weeks later

After dumping her boyfriend and getting injured, Hailey has felt off for a few days, and all she could do with now on this cold gloomy Monday is to lie in bed cuddling what was her human hot water bottle, but instead as she woke up she was alone in bed, and to top of her day she felt sick like she was coming down with something, Hailey gets out of bed drinking water since she was so thirsty for some reason, she slowly gets changed and heads to work.

Once in work she seen Adam but they didn't get chance to work because her and her partner were heading out to do surveillance of the local neighbourhood, and to watch the gang activity since they had numerous reports of youths terrorizing the local families.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Unknown location

Hailey and jay sat in the car watching the gang members go about their daily business, jay sat in his seat looking at his partner, he noticed she wasn't looking at the gang, she had her head in her hand like she had a headache he to noted how pale she was, but then he noticed something else she had sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Hailey you okay today" asks Jay?

"what err yeah I am just tired" answers Hailey lifting her head up to look at her partner.

"really anything else wrong with you" asks jay?

"no why" asks Hailey?

"no offense but you look like you should be in bed sleeping not out watching gang bangers pollute the streets with their crap" says jay.

"it's probably the flu starting so am fine" says Hailey moving round in her seat when she feels pain in her leg from where she was injured weeks ago.

Jay hears her wince and looks to her.

"hey you in pain" asks jay?

"yeah when I sat properly, I hit the injury and it's still sore from two weeks ago" answers Hailey.

"really that should have stopped hurting know" says jay confused.

"yeah I thought so too" says Hailey.

"any other symptoms" asks jay?

"oh, you mean apart from the nausea and the urge to throw up" says Hailey.

"yeah that all" asks jay?

"yeah stomach flu and a sore leg just what I need" says Hailey.

Jay listens to Hailey going on but then he places the back of his against her forehead, he is shocked to feel the heat radiating from her body, he knew he needed to do something, he took out his phone and call Voight, he explained everything to him, he agreed to let Hailey go to the hospital to be checked out.

Jay drove to the hospital but along the way the thing Hailey was dreading was throwing up, soon the urge to throw up got intense and she made jay pull over, once he pulled over she opened the door and she threw up in the gutter, she cleaned herself up and let jay drive her to the hospital.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Chicago med

Jay drove like a maniac until he reached the emergency entrance, he parked up and got out the car, he went round to the passenger side he opened the door helping Hailey out the car, he placed her arm around his shoulder and he snaked his other arm round her waist helping her walk into the emergency department.

Inside the emergency department was Maggie Lockwood and her nurses, Maggie stood at the nurse's station when the door opens, she looks up to see jay walking with a very pale friend clung to his body.

"April get a wheel chair to the nurse's station" shouts Maggie alerting people in the surrounding area

April rushes the wheelchair over to jay, with the help of Maggie and April they all managed to get Hailey into the wheel chair.

"April you're going to treatment 6 "says Maggie pointing to the vacant room.

Doctor Natalie manning heard the commotion she walks to the nurse's station, wondering if she could help in any way possible.

"Maggie have we got any new patients to be seen I heard you shouting for a wheelchair" asks Natalie?

"err yeah if you want it" asks Maggie?

"yeah what have we got" asks Natalie?

"err treatment 6 don't know the details, but its wills brother he brought in his colleague she is sick" explains Maggie.

"okay err tell will when he is finished with what he is doing, please" asks Natalie?

"sure, thing honey" answers Maggie getting to work.

Natalie walks off and heads to treatment 6.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Treatment 6

April wheeled Hailey into the room, once inside Hailey struggled getting out the chair, April helped along with jay, soon Hailey was led on the bed on her side.

"okay the doctor will be here in a moment but can I get you anything in the meantime" asks April?

"a bucket to throw up in" asks Hailey starting to feel sick ?

April grabs a bowl from the cart, she hands it to Hailey, she grabs the bowl and soon she is vomiting again, April holds her hair back whilst she threw up, as Hailey was throwing up Natalie appeared at the doorway ready to examine her patient.

"hi jay who have we here" asks Natalie being professional?

"this is my partner detective Hailey upton she has been sick for a few days and her symptoms are something I've never seen before" explains jay.

"okay let's have a look and see what we can do to stop her feeling like this" says Natalie getting her stethoscope out to listen to Hailey's chest.

Natalie examines Hailey she notes the high fever, and when she listened to her lungs, she heard crackles meaning Hailey had pneumonia caused by an infection.

"okay April attach her to the monitors, and do her temperature, and pit in an iv line and start her on saline, and maxilon for the nausea, and do full bloods I don't want to miss anything" explains Natalie.

"sure thing" says April.

April starts to take blood and start the iv in Hailey's arm and helps Hailey get changed into a gown, whilst Natalie ponders the diagnosis since she is stump as to what causes high fever, pneumonia and nausea.

"hey Hailey I know you feel like not talking I know I get it but I need you to tell me if you have any other problems that could be relevant to your illness" asks Natalie.

Jay has a guess and tells Natalie about the injury to her leg not healing properly.

"hey Hailey didn't you say your leg was sore" suggests jay.

"your legs sore, how do you mean is it a stabbing pain or have you hurt yourself" asks Natalie?

"i got injured 2 weeks ago, flying debris a piece of wood imbedded in my leg we took it out at the scene it was fine, I seen a doctor he said it was fine but know it still hurts after 2 weeks" explains Hailey.

"can I take a look" asks Natalie.

"yeah be my guest" says Hailey.

Hailey takes the blanket and uncovers her waist and part of her leg, to reveal the injury to Natalie, the doctor examines the wound and she is not happy at the wound.

"well I can now tell you why you are sick with a high fever, the wound is infected and I think the wound had bacteria on it and it got into your blood stream it's the cause of most of your symptoms" explains Natalie.

"most of my symptoms what doesn't add up to the injury" asks Hailey?

"the nausea and throwing up, unless you had the sickness before the injury" says Natalie.

"I dint I was fine" answers Hailey.

"okay but maybe you were feeling fine but another condition could explain the symptoms, and maybe you didn't have symptoms until the infection took hold" says Natalie.

"okay say she was sick before what could explain her symptoms" asks jay?

"I would say pregnancy" answers Natalie.

"nope I am not pregnant" answers Hailey adamant until April walks into the room with Hailey's blood results in her hand.

She passes the paper to doctor manning who takes it and reads it, she smiles to herself especially when she knows she is right.

"so, doc what's the problem with me" asks Hailey?

"well I know the infection took hold of your body and you need antibiotics and fluids but I also know why you are feeling sick and nauseous, because I was right your blood results show you are indeed pregnant, I'd say about 7 weeks" says Natalie.

Jay looked to Hailey shocked at the news, Hailey looked to Natalie and she flung her head back against the pillow thinking what is she going to do next, she looks to jay and says something he wasn't expecting to hear from his friend.

"i am going to kill Adam when I see him" says Hailey.


	2. Chapter 2

Upzek part 2

Will walked around the emergency department working on a patient, he walks to the nurse's station where he finds Natalie studying a patient's chart, he takes a peek at the patient results.

"so, what's wrong with your patient" asks will?

"oh, pneumonia from a cut on their leg" says Natalie.

"ouch that sounds bad did they receive treatment when they injured themselves" asks will?

"she said she did but if she did the doctor would have given her antibiotics to prevent any infection" says Natalie.

"well speak to the doctor" suggests will.

"I can't" answers Natalie.

"why" asks will?

"because the women didn't mention the doctor or where she was treated, and I don't want to go back in and ask her she may think I don't believe her story" says natalie.

"hey if she lied then she may have done something bad maybe we should call jay ask him to speak to her" suggests will.

"he already knows" answers Natalie.

"why does he know" asks will?

"because he was the one who brought her in and he two said she seen a doctor" answers Natalie.

"who is your patient" asks will?

"jay's colleague detective Hailey upton, injury to her thigh 2 weeks ago" answers Natalie.

Wills face drops when he hears who the patient is, he knows who the doctor is that treated Hailey, since it was off the books and at her apartment, will did a favour for his brother and treated his partner, Natalie sees the look on his face.

"will what's up" asks Natalie?

"err I may have made a mistake" answers will?

"what do you mean" asks Natalie?

"well you know like some doctors do off the book treating and other places, well I did a favour for jay 2 weeks ago" says will.

"oh god will you didn't, you treated your brothers' friend" says Natalie.

"yeah but I swear to god the wound was clean on inspection, no foreign body, no dirt, I cleaned it up with what I had in my bag and dressed it gave her painkillers, and she said she was all up to date on her tetanus shot so I left thought nothing of it" explains will.

"okay well it might not be your fault and jay hasn't mentioned you, but she has an infection in the wound and know she has pneumonia, plus there is something else you don't know" explains Natalie.

"what" asks will?

"actually, before I go any further was, she throwing up or nauseous when you see her" asks Natalie?

"yeah she was she said it was a stomach virus" says will.

"okay so she lied" says Natalie.

"wait you know what's the cause for her sickness" asks will?

"yeah she is pregnant" answers Natalie.

"oh god so pneumonia, infection in her leg and pregnant is the baby okay with the medications and the illness" asks will?

"I changed the meds to safer ones, but she is still sick she will be here for at least two days, and then a few weeks off work and I did an ultrasound earlier when jay was out the room I gave her the ultrasound picture jay only knows" answers Natalie.

"well let's go see her together" says will.

"great "says Natalie.

Will and Natalie head to the room where Hailey was, just as they were going to the room the alarms sound from her room, they run at the speed of light, once inside they find Hailey struggling to breathe.

Will takes his stethoscope out and listens Hailey's lungs.

"she needs oxygen therapy, the pneumonia is getting worse, we need to get in touch with family, or the father of the baby" says will.

"why" asks jay?

"if we take more action, we need to use strong medications, and the baby will not cope with it, the other option is to terminate so we can treat Hailey aggressively" says Natalie explaining the options to jay and Hailey hears.

"no termination is not an option, and I don't have family in town and I don't want the father involved at the moment" answers Hailey.

"okay well we will leave it for now since the oxygen is working, just rest and let the fluids work and the antibiotics" says will.

"can we look at the wound know see how the infection is" asks Natalie.

"sure" says Hailey.

Natalie and will see the wound and they are shocked to see the infection isn't spreading but it was getting better meaning the antibiotics were working, but know Hailey was feeling the ill effects of being pregnant and having pneumonia.

"so, how's her leg doing" asks jay?

"surprisingly well considering earlier the antibiotics are working, the oxygen should help with her breathing and she should be feeling better soon" says Natalie.

"yeah you should call your boss and the father of the baby if you know who it is, they need to be told" suggests will.

"my boss knows but I will call for an update, and I will ask Voight to tell her former boyfriend too" says jay.

Whilst Hailey slept with the oxygen mask on, jay stepped out the room to call Voight and tell him how sick Hailey is.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

21st district

Intelligence

Everyone in intelligence was finishing paperwork on the perps they collared but they were still trying to find the people supplying drugs on the street that caused the deaths of three young lads, they were all sad that they couldn't get the supplier, but it was now the end of the shift, Voight just got off the phone with jay who had been out most of the shift with Hailey at Chicago med, everyone knew Hailey was sick but what they don't know is Hailey is pregnant.

Voight walks out his office and approaches the remaining officers before they leave the building.

"hey before you go I just had a phone call from jay, Hailey is doing fine and she has an infection in her leg from 2 weeks ago, and know that's caused her to get pneumonia so she is sick but she is doing better, and she wants to see some of us before we head home" says Voight.

"great we shall see if she needs help at home when she is out of hospital" says Kim.

"i think she will like that, hey Kim why don't you get her keys from her locker and get some fresh clothes from her apartment for her" suggests Voight.

"sure, I will do" says Kim heading to the locker and grabbing Hailey's house keys.

Everyone walks out the building heading to the hospital, before Kim went to the hospital she headed to Hailey's apartment and got her a change of clothes for when she gets discharged from hospital, soon all the team arrive at the hospital and they meet jay.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Chicago med

Voight and the rest of the team from intelligence walk into the emergency department, they see Maggie and she lets them go straight in and see their friend, jay meets them halfway.

"hey serge thanks for coming I think she would be glad to see you, oh Adam she is asleep know but I think she said she wants to see you when she wakes up" says jay.

"me why we broke up why would she want to see me" asks Adam worried.

"err I think she also said that she wanted to kill you" says jay smiling as Adam walked past him worried.

"so how is she" asks Voight?

"err she has pneumonia and the medications are working but the infection has spread to her lungs but she is on the mend, she will have a serious chest infection when she gets out but nothing but rest and following doctor's orders won't go a miss" explains jay.

"good so what's up and why does she want to speak to Adam and kill him" asks Voight with everyone gather around Voight wondering the same thing.

"err well she found something out and she will tell you the rest when you see her" answers jay.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Inside the room

Hailey lay asleep on the bed, Adam walks in the room he looks to see Hailey sleeping peacefully with an oxygen mask on her face, she hears someone enter the room, she opens her eyes and sees the man she really loves stood in front of her, she takes the mask off her face.

"hey how you feeling" asks Adam?

"fine now the medications are working" answers Hailey.

"so, err jay mentioned a few words to me from you I wanted to know what you meant by them" asks Adam?  
"what did jay tell you" asks Hailey?

"he said and I quote that you want to kill me" answers Adam.

"oh yeah I do so come here whilst I kill you" says Hailey waving him over to her.

"so, what have I done to makes you want to kill me" asks adam?

"oh, really I feel sick for a few days and then I get really sick but the other illness I think is flu so I leave it until I find out about this" says Hailey handing him a scan photo.

Adam takes the picture of the peanut in his hand he looks at it and he nearly cries.

"your pregnant" asks Adam?

"yeah 7 weeks so it's yours and no I haven't slept with anyone else" says Hailey.

"what you going to do we need to tell Voight" says Adam.

"i know but this means we are not getting back together but you can still see the baby, and I will let you tell Voight and the rest of the team since I am tired" says Hailey lying back down and goes to sleep.

Adam walks out the room and he comes face to face with his boss.

"so how is she" asks Voight?

"sleeping and she has asked me to tell you something, and it's the reason why she wants to kill me" says Adam.

"great so why does she want to kill you" asks Voight?

"she is pregnant with my baby" says Adam holding up the scan photo.


	3. Chapter 3

Upzekp3

Hospital continued

In the waiting room Adam stood in silence waiting for everyone including Voight to say something after he revealed the reason why Hailey wanted to kill him.

"hey congrats man" says Atwater giving him a friendly fist bump to the shoulder.

"yeah am happy for you so are you two getting back together" asks Kim?

"nope she doesn't want to get back together even though we are having a baby together" answers Adam.

"well give her time she is sick and know she has just found out she is pregnant" says Atwater.

"yeah I will, there again I am thinking about why she got the infection in the first place" says Adam.

"what are you looking at me for" asks jay noticing Adam giving him the beady eye look.

"well my ex won't be in here if it wasn't for your brother" says Adam.

"hey will did his job with what he had in his bag, and she should have gone to the hospital for treatment" argues jay.

"well I nearly lost my baby today" argues Adam going face to face with jay.

"well if I remember she broke up with you and she only found out today, so don't blame me and don't square up to me since I out rank you, and for your information she is not your property she may be carrying your baby, but you don't own her" says jay proving a point to Adam.

Voight stood to the side and watched his detective and an officer arguing about another detective, he got sick of it, so he stood up and spoke.

"right knock it off the lot of you this is a hospital not the squad room" says Voight.

"well he and his brother started it by not treating my ex right" says Adam.

"I don't care who started it but I am finishing it and he is right she is pregnant by you but she is in control not you, so don't boss people around I do the bossing around, and if she doesn't kill you I will" says Voight putting Adam in his place.

Will and Natalie approach the team ready to give them an update, Adam and jay stop bickering with each other until the two doctors approach them with news.

Everyone looks up when they hear someone clearing their throats, all the officers stand at ease and they let their boss speak for them all.

"so, doctors what is the update on detective Upton" asks Voight?

"Hailey is out of the woods, but I spoke to a surgeon and he believes that to help Hailey's recovery and so she doesn't get another infection, his recommendation is to surgically clean the wound out" explains Natalie.

"whoa wont that hurt the baby" asks Adam?

"we have taken the pregnancy into consideration, and we have informed the anaesthetist and they will modify the drugs used to put her to sleep" answers Natalie.

"wait you're going ahead with the surgery" asks Adam?

"yeah we are, and Hailey is being prepped as we speak" answers Natalie.

"hey, can you do that without consent" asks Adam?

"no but we got the consent from Hailey and when we told her about the surgical cleanout, she went straight for it" answers Natalie.

"she can't do that not to our baby, does she know the anaesthetic could kill our baby" screeches Adam.

"Adam you and Hailey are not together, I know you are sad about the surgery but if it helps Hailey recover faster, then we respect her wishes and she also has stressed that she is in control and not you and we are sorry but that's what she has chosen" says Voight standing up to the junior officer.

"i will keep you informed and let you all know when she is out of surgery" says Natalie walking away with will two steps behind her.

Natalie walks away leaving the officers of the district 21 worrying and waiting for news on their friend.

"Adam sit down, and may I remind you again that Hailey is pregnant, and she is in control and if she wanted surgery to clean out the wound then we respect her wishes, we keep our mouths shut and we help her when she gets out of the hospital, and we all have jobs to do especially since the superintendent is on our back to clear cases faster" says Voight.

Adam does as he is told he takes a seat in the waiting room, as he sits down in his seat, he keeps giving Halstead dirty looks since Hailey got an infection after he checked over her leg wound.

30 minutes later

Natalie walked into the waiting room; everyone looks up to see the doctor stood at the door waiting to give them good news.

"hey Nat, how is Hailey" asks Jay?

"surgery was a success and doctor marcel got all the infection and I checked on the baby they are both doing fine, the baby is a fighter like its mum, after a few weeks on crutches and rest she should be back in action or on a desk do doing paperwork" answers Natalie.

"great when can she be discharged" asks Voight?

"she can be discharged later tonight but she will need to be in the presence of someone else who can help her around the house for a few days" says Natalie.

"great I know someone she can stay with" says Voight.

"great you can go and see her soon, but she should be awake in an hour or two, and while you visit her, I will work on her discharge papers" says Natalie walking away.

"so sarge where is Hailey going when she gets discharged" asks Adam?

"well for one I know she isn't going to stay with you because you will probably be ending in fighting or she might kill you after one day" says Voight.

"so, where she going then" asks Adam?

"well if she wants to, she could stay at my place until she is back on her feet" suggests Voight.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ten minutes later

Everyone gets up to go and visit Hailey, they went in two so Voight and jay decided to go last, once Kim and Adam left, jay and voight got up and walked to the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hailey's room

Hailey lay in the hospital bed, as she lay there she thought about the baby she was carrying and growing inside her, she was still reeling from her confrontation with Adam the father of her unborn baby who thinks she can't cope and know he wants to tell her how to run her life, as she lay thinking and trying to ignore the nausea building inside of her, and the past three days when she was bed ridden with pneumonia caused by an infection in her leg, Hailey was brought out of her thoughts when she looks up and sees her partner and boss stood at the door waiting to talk.

"hey, you know you didn't have to come I am okay" says Hailey.

"well we did, and we thought we would speak to you last, since we know you maybe fuming after speaking with Adam, and we spoke to the doctors and they said you need to stay with someone until you are well enough to get around" says Voight.

"yeah, I still want to kill Adam and I am not staying with him when I am discharged, and I can manage alone I don't need anyone to help especially him who thinks he is in charge of me" says Hailey.

"don't worry he won't we spoke to him already, he will be at arm's length, know you need someone to help you when you get out, so I have a suggestion" says Voight.

"what's that staying with Halstead no offence he has habits and he is probably ocd" says Hailey.

"no I thought you could come and stay with me if you want I have room and I will give you the space and I will not badger you into doing something you don't want to" says Voight.

Hailey was shocked at her bosses' gesture, it made her heart melt, and it made her straight to her answer because she knows her boss is a lovely man who cares about people even though he doesn't show it, the gesture made Hailey agree to stay at Voight's house.

"so, what's your decision" asks Voight?

"I have decided to take you up on your offer of staying with you" says Hailey.

"great I will go and get the room set up for you" says Voight

"hey, can you get me my change of clothes from my locker please" asks Hailey?

"sure, we will be back to pick you up later" says Voight.


End file.
